Subterranean Fire Rescue
Subterranean Rescue (SBT Fire Rescue) is a full service 100% Private Fire/Rescue department specializing in Technical Rescue, Fire Suppression, Prevention and Training. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Station 3 - McLean Road, Maple Ridge (Storage Yard) : Engine 8 - 1994 Duplex D500SFD / Anderson (1500/300/40F) (SN#9302193JFNC942600) (Ex-Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services Engine 8) (Refurb 2019) :Engine 14 - 1993 Mack MR688P / Anderson (1200/300/40F) (SN# 92092GCNE93002535) (Ex-Langley City Fire Rescue Service) :Engine 16 - 1993 Duplex D500ALSR / Anderson (1250/700/40F) (SN#92060JGMG93002515) (Ex-Victoria Fire Department) (Refurb 2019) :Quint 9 - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN# 96169KFNA983055) (Ex-Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services Shop# B9146) :Quint 11 - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN# 96169KFNA983065) (Ex-Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services Shop# B9157) :Quint 18 - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (Ex-Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services) :Tower 3 - 1992 Pierce Lance / Superior 105' platform (Ladder Only - Pump replaced with 22KW Generator) (SN#E7209) (SN#SE 1217) (Ex-Burnaby Fire Department) (Refurb 2020) :Tender 2 - 2003 Volvo WX64 (500/3500) (Ex-City of Coquitlam) :Tech Rescue 12 - 1999 Freightliner FL 50 / Fort Garry (250/150) (SN#826209) (Ex-Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services Shop# A9105) :Tech Rescue '- Freightliner FL 50 / Fort Garry (250/150) (Ex-Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services) :'Tech Rescue 17 - 1999 Freightliner FL 50 / Fort Garry (250/150) (SN#826213) (Ex-Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services Shop# A9102) :Medical Support 7 - 2009 Chevrolet G3500 Express / Demers ambulance (Ex-BCEHS) :Medical Support 13 - 2009 Chevrolet G3500 Express / Demers ambulance (SN#G099C-600) (Ex-BCEHS) :Medical Support 19 - 2011 Chevrolet G3500 Express / Demers ambulance (Ex-BCEHS) :Medical Support 20 - 2011 Chevrolet G3500 Express / Demers ambulance (Ex-BCEHS) :Medical Support 21 - 2011 Chevrolet G3500 Express / Demers ambulance (Ex-BCEHS) :Medical Support 23 - 2009 Chevrolet Silverado 3500 4x4 / 2012 Crestline ambulance (Ex-BCEHS) :Bush Engine 10 - 1989 International C series 4X4 (500/700/40F) (Ex-US Navy) (Refurb 2019) :Bush Engine 15 - 1989 International C series 4X4 (500/700/40F) (Ex-US Navy) (Refurb 2020) :Bush Engine 22 - 1989 International C series 4X4 (500/700/40F) (Ex-US Navy) (Refurb 2020) :Command 2 - 2014 Chevrolet Suburban 4x4 (Ex-BC Sheriff Service) :Command 2 - 2014 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-BC Sheriff Service) :Command 5 - 2010 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-RCMP) :Command C4 - 1994 GMC / Bluebird Bus (Training Center with twin slideouts) (Ex-Township of Langley) Retired Apparatus :2007 Ford / Crestline ambulance (Ex-BCEHS) :2002 Volvo WX42 / Omco tanker (300/2000) (Ex-Vancouver public works street washing truck) :1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983040) (Ex-Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services Shop# B9119) (Sold to Penn Hills Volunteer Fire Company No. 1 Lincoln Park PA) External Links :SBT Consulting Ltd. (Subterranean Fire Rescue) Website :Subterranean Fire Rescue Facebook Page Category:Industrial Fire Departments (British Columbia) Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:For profit emergency service providers in Canada